I will remember you
by lyj-chan
Summary: Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est juste la fin d'une histoire d'amour à peine commencé... un petit instant de lyrisme : la fin des 7 années à Poudlard avec une pointe de shonen-ai. Dédicace pour les fans HP/DM.
1. I will remember you

Auteur : Lyj'

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : Shonen-ai / Angst / One-shot / POVs

Pairing : Harry x Draco

Disclamer :J'aimerais beaucoup avoir créé Draco mais malheureusement ce n'est aps le cas -.-"! Et Harry non plus n'est pas à moi, snif. Tout est à JKR... sauf l'histoire ;p !

Résumé : Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est juste la fin d'une histoire d'amour à peine commencé... a moins que vous vouliez un suite... (je plaisantes !).

* * *

**I Will Remember You**

_I Will Remember you._

C'est la fin de Poudlard.

Nos septs années sont passés sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Avec l'âge, j'ai fini par comprendre que le temps est traître, et qu'il faut vivre au jour présent. Mais peut-être est-ce trop tard aujourd'hui.

Je pose mes valises au sol et regarde les personnes autour de moi comme si je les voyais pour la première fois: Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Hannah Abbot, Mrs Treynalew, Binns, Pansy Parkinson, Peave, Seamus Finnigan, Mac Gonagall, Flitwick, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longdubat... et toi aussi, tu es là. J'inspire pronfondément et lève mes yeux vers le ciel printanier. Nous en aurons vécu des choses. Des aventures, des disputes, des pleures, des pertes, des joies, des peines... .

Mais tout ça n'est pas assez.

Je ne veux pas m'en aller.

Déjà les élèves se serrent mutuellement, s'embrassent, se disent adieu. Moi je reste immobile et j'essaie de vivre encore un peu ici, où je me sens chez moi. Je respire lentement, des souvenirs m'envahissent.

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de les sentir... j'ai l'impression que si je tends la main je pourrais les enfermer entre mes doigts.

Puis un adulte rompt l'enchantement et me pousse au-dehors. C'est le nouveau directeur. Mac Gonagall part à la retraite, son état physique ne lui permet plus d'enseigner. Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Hagrid... comme autant de ces personnes disparus elle va s'exiler vers une terre inconnue. Beaucoup de filles viennent lui apporter des fleurs, des cadeaux, des chocolats.

Mon coeur se serre, j'aimerais tant pouvoir retourner dans le passé. Recommencer tout cela jusqu'au moment où... mes yeux s'égarent sur ta silouhette... jusqu'au moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Jusqu'au moment où tu as changé ma vie.

Je prends mon courage et mes valises à deux mains et d'un pas sûr je me dirige vers toi.

Je m'approche.

Je suis tout près.

Je te frôle.

Mes yeux une dernière fois épouse la courbe de tes joues, de ta bouche, de ton cou. Comme j'aurais voulu juste une fois les toucher, les caresser, les embrasser. Mais la vie est faite de façon à ce que nous ne faisons pas toujours ce que notre coeur désire.

Un sourire amer étire mes lèvres.

La tête haute je te dépasse, et une dernière fois je te jette une remarque sarcastique, froide.

Derrière cette insulte se cache un 'au revoir'. Tu ne le remarques pas.

D'ailleurs tu ne m'entends pas non plus.

Tu as oublié comment m'écouter, comment me répondre, comment me voir,... comment je m'appelle, jusqu'à mon existance.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu as beaucoup souffert. C'était même trop pour un être humain.

Mon seul regret c'est que je ne connaitrais pas une dernière fois la couleur de tes yeux.

Les miens retiennent des larmes. Mes jambes, insensibles, continuent leur marche.

Et seul,

je repars comme je suis venu,

la tête haute,

le port droit,

le visage inexpressif.

Heureux de t'avoir connu, Harry Potter.

Je me souviendrais de toi.

_DM_

_A suivre... voir page 2 !_


	2. I wished you could stay

**I wished you could stay**

Je crois avoir assez retenu mes yeux.

Lentement, je tourne le cou vers toi. Du coin de l'oeil je t'aperçois.

Tu es de dos,

tu descends les marches du château,

tu t'en vas.

J'espérais que tu resterais.

_HP_

**Fin**

* * *

**_Mot de l'auteuse_** : a genoux c'était juste un petit one-shot comme ça pour passer... mais si'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me laissez une review ? ç.ç ca me ferait super plaisir de connaître votre avis !

Dans tous les cas, j'espère sincèremment que vous aurez aimé ce one-shot... auquel j'hésite toujours à faire une suite u.u... nan ça romperais le charme... vous aura plut ! lol ! XD

Tchuss !


End file.
